


Misplaced Trust

by Victorious56



Series: Qrowtober 2020 [5]
Category: RWBY
Genre: Established Relationship, M/M, Qrowtober (RWBY), but maybe not for long
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-24
Updated: 2020-10-24
Packaged: 2021-03-08 23:29:04
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,225
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27174553
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Victorious56/pseuds/Victorious56
Summary: Qrow knows there are limitations to the intimacy he shares with James. Finally, he must question whether a relationship without trust is one worth having.
Relationships: Qrow Branwen/James Ironwood
Series: Qrowtober 2020 [5]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1948003
Comments: 2
Kudos: 21





	Misplaced Trust

**Author's Note:**

> Written for Qrowtober 2020 Day 24: Trust

James sat on the edge of the bed, staring yet again at his mis-matched hands. He knew he could never be totally comfortable in his own skin. _What's left of it._

"Whassup, Jimmy?" Qrow's drowsy voice pulled him away from his morose thoughts, and back into the moment. "Come on, you're letting the cold in."

James smiled in spite of himself. One thing he—not loved, he didn't use that word— _enjoyed_ about Qrow, was his prosaic, down-to-earth approach to life. No drama, no histrionics— you knew where you were with Qrow. He always made it clear what he wanted, especially in the bedroom.

"If you don't lie down I'll be filing a complaint with my boss." The smile in Qrow's voice was unmissable, as James finally swung his legs under the covers, rolling over to face him.

"Do you ever ask yourself why we do this, Qrow?" James wanted to reach out a hand, to brush the soft strands of hair from Qrow's forehead. But Qrow never seemed to welcome those intimate touches—the gentle, tender moments away from the passion—and James knew all about boundaries. So he stayed his hand, looking at the other man, and tried not to yearn too much.

"What, the screwing? For the fun of it, I guess?" Qrow squinted at him. "It _is_ fun, right?"

"Of course it is." James smiled at him. "I do wonder sometimes, though, if you want—expect—anything more."

Qrow regarded his friend... colleague... whatever the heck James was. He didn't know, and didn't spend too long dwelling on it.

"Trouble is, when you begin thinking like that... other stuff starts getting in the way, doesn't it?" Qrow watched James' face as he took in what Qrow had said.

"Such as?"

"Uh, commitment, I guess? Obligation... trust. The whole emotional feelings schtick that I'm less good at."

"I _am_ committed to you, emotionally. As in, I'm not this close to anyone else. I don't— I don't want to _do_ this, with anyone else." James wished he could bring himself to say more.

"Yeah, me too. But we never wanted anything heavy, did we? All that sappy stuff, right?" Qrow hooked a leg around one of James'. "We enjoy what we've got, and we don't worry about the rest, wasn't that the idea?"

"It was. And we do. I only wanted to say—" James wasn't certain what exactly he _did_ want to say.

"Come here, Jimmy. You're thinking too hard again." Qrow slid an arm around James' waist, pulling him closer. "Let's do something that doesn't need very much thought."

❖

Their relationship was a little unusual, Qrow realised. When he thought about it at all. They didn't live together, didn't go out on dates, not really. It had gone from a working relationship to a completely physical one, with none of the normal stops along the way. Qrow didn't mind; he wasn't one for emotional declarations and loving moments. James didn't seem to mind either— as far as Qrow could tell, anyway. They didn't have meaningful, heart-to-heart conversations. Whenever James visited, or whenever Qrow's work took him to Atlas, they got together, simply picking up where they'd left off. There were no plans for the future, no shared hopes and aspirations. It was simple, uncomplicated, and satisfying. _My ideal setup._

James was less content, but he would never let Qrow know. What Qrow chose to give of himself, had to be enough. _If I ask for anything further, I will end up with nothing_. He had to be satisfied, even if his heart ached for more.

So now Qrow was warming his bed again, the huntsman's lithe body twined about James' in the familiar way that he missed so much when Qrow was not there. James mentally chastised himself; this was fruitless, and he wanted to enjoy Qrow while he could. He focussed instead on the lean, muscular form spread beneath him, relishing the feel of Qrow's body pushing against his. James wanted to kiss him, wanted to whisper endearments against his dark hair, but he resisted. Qrow did not welcome those kind of overtures.

❖

Afterwards, Qrow was tired, yet he couldn't quite catch the sleep he wanted. It was tantalisingly close, but just out of reach, in the darkness of James' bedroom. A room Qrow knew well; had known well for quite a few years now.

Qrow had been surprised when the General first made the suggestion. It had almost seemed like a proposition, and he'd very nearly laughed in James' face. The sight of the other man's earnest expression had stopped him, though. And in the end, Qrow thought, _why not_? He was tired of taking care of himself in that department, and the way things stood, there was no-one else in the frame. They didn't need to commit to anything serious... just the occasional hook-up to work off a bit of steam.

And it had turned out pretty well, Qrow thought. He wasn't fond of Jimmy, as such. The General wasn't someone who inspired fondness, after all. Qrow admired him— up to a point. And his stamina in the bedroom had proved to be an unexpected bonus; Qrow losing count of the number of mornings he'd woken up, aching and almost unable to get out of bed... It was a good way to push everything else to one side. And he reckoned Jimmy felt the same.

Although... Qrow squinted into the darkness. That look on his face earlier, like he wanted Qrow to say... something. What exactly, Qrow wasn't sure. While he was perfectly happy with their arrangement, he had no desire to take it further.

He didn't trust the General.

There, he'd said it. To himself, anyway. James' ideas about the value of military might, the strength there was in the army... Qrow couldn't agree with that, and he wasn't sure the General would know if—or when—he took his dependency too far. Qrow knew he would never convince James there was another way. At least, as things stood, he knew what Jimmy was thinking.

❖

And then Beacon happened.

James almost begged Qrow to understand. It was the only option, there was nothing else he could do. If only Qrow would trust him to know what was right, what would work...

All Qrow knew now, was that the thought of sharing the General's bed was one he couldn't contemplate.

"We're done with all that. I'm sorry, Jimmy— sorry for you. For us, and whatever it was we had. I know you don't see it as a betrayal, and you haven't betrayed _me_ , sure. But everyone else? It's going to take some doing to get their trust back. If you ever do."

Qrow turned and walked away, without looking back. He was finished with James, finished with the military. They couldn't be trusted.

His steps slowed until he finally stopped. There was an ache in his chest, as though something had been pulled out, leaving it raw and painful.

_I didn't care for him, not like that._

Qrow knew he would miss the closeness they'd shared. It had made him feel like a functioning human being, for a while. Now, he would have to go without. Just like before.

He wondered if there would ever be another person for him, someone he _could_ trust.

_Knowing my luck, probably not._

**Author's Note:**

> Friendly comments always appreciated, thank you.


End file.
